Hunchback of Texas Chainsaw Massacre Dame
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: What happens when the Sawyer family gets a chance at revenge? I picked Sally, Stretch, Michelle, & Benny because they are the survivors of the three Texas Chainsaw Massacre I own and I've only seen the 2003 remake once so the Hewitt's are probably slightly out of character. I'm not sure why Richie is in here I like him. I don't want him to die.


Morning in Texas the travelers awake to the sound of engines revving. The butcher men butcher, the hitchhikers hike to the Hummers as loud as the thunder. To the Hybrids as soft as a psalm and some say the soul of the city is the rev of the engines of the travelers of Texas.

"So where're we headin' again?" Stretch asked Benny as he drove their old Volkswagen van down the road

"Since we were comin' down this way anyway. I thought we could stop by my Granddaddies old house" Sally said sitting in the seatless back with Stretch and Richie Tozier

"What's that?" Michelle asked sitting in the passengers seat

"It looks like a hitchhiker" Stretch said as they got closer

"Lets pick 'im up" Sally said

"No thank you" Stretch said turning around so she could rest against the back of the drivers seat "I don't feel like dying today"

"Yeah that's ditto for me" Richie said

"Come on, it's way more than a hundred degrees outside. Let's just take 'im to the gas station. It's not to far up the road"

"I don't have a problem with it" Michelle said

"Alright" Benny said pulling over

"Come on Benny you were a Navy man and a survivalist you should know better than this" Stretch said as Sally slid open the door as the van was still moving

"If Michelle's fine with it then I don't care" Benny said stopping the van so the hitch hiker could hop in

"Thanks" Nubbis Sawyer said sitting down

"So where ya headin'?" Benny asked

"I-I'm just headin' back home. It's down south a ways" Nubbins said noticing that Stretch and Sally were starring at him

"Do I know you?" Sally asked

"You do look a little familiar" Stretch added in

"I don't think so, b-but you might've met my twin brother"

"What's he look like?" Stretch asked

"Well, he looks like me but his birth marks on the other cheek and he dresses like a hippy. Oh and he's really pale"

"He does sound familiar" Stretch said "but I'm not gettin' a picture of him"

"Well then you should, you should come over for dinner" Nubbins said excitedly "I live right off the road a little ways up"

"I don't know?" Michelle asked as a sheriffs car, sirens blaring, pulled out behind them

"Shit" Nubbins said turning around "it's my Uncle Hoytt" he grabbed a blanket that was laying on the floor "I-I ain't here" he threw the blanket over himself

"What now?" Michelle asked

"Pull over and we'll see how this goes" Benny said pulling off the road. Parking the van Benny rolled down the window as Hoytt walked in front of the door

"Howdy there Officer how are you doing this fine Texas morning?" Richie asked leaning forward between the front seats

"Beep, beep Richie" Benny said

"None of you young folks would've happened to see a boy with a big red birth mark on his right cheek walkin' along the side of the road have you?" Hoytt asked looking into the van

"No sir, we haven't" Sally said resting her arms on the top of Michelles seat

"Alright well if you do see 'im don't pick 'im up. I told that boy to stop hitchhikin'" Hoytt said before walking back to his car

"We will sir" Benny said before getting back on the road

"Why's he want you to stop hitchhikin'?" Sally asked

"Well Mamma's told me and my brothers that the world was cruel and wicked when we were younger and that the only people we can trust in the whole city is family"

"Why?" Richie asked sitting back down

"Well my little brother Bubba used to get bullied and, and other reasons"

"What other reasons?" Stretch asked as Nubbins began opening his camera

"Personal reasons" Nubbins said holding the camera up to his eye, moving it around a little before snapping a picture of Sally, Stretch, Richie, Michelle, and the back of Benny's head

"What's that for?" Michelle asked

"I just like takin' pictures of people who're nice enough to give me a ride" Nubbins said pulling the picture out of the camera "but I'll sell it to you for three bucks if ya want"

"No thanks" Stretch said

"Let me see it" Sally said reaching out for the photo

"H-here" Nubbins said holding out the picture "it's a good picture, see" right as Sally had a hold of the picture Nubbins grabbed her arm and pulled out his straight razor trying to cut her arm with it

"Woah!" Richie exclaimed, noticing what the Sawyer boy was doing "Stretch was right this was a bad idea!"

"What're you...?" Michelle asked turning around "oh my God!"

"What's goin' on?" Benny asked not wanting to take his eyes off the road

"He's tryin' to cut Sally" Michelle practically shrieked

"Oh hell no" Benny said stopping the van suddenly

Standing up Stetch kicked Nubbins hand away from Sally before grabbing ahold of his shirt, sliding the door open, and throwing him out of the van.

"I told you so. I told you so. I told you so" Stretch chanted plopping back down

"Alright you were right" Sally sighed sitting back down rubbing her arm "I'm sorry"

"You said there was a gas station up ahead, right?" Benny asked

"Yeah. Do we need gas?"

"Oh yeah" Benny said "we're ghostin' on fumes"

"Are we gonna make it"? Michelle asked

"Don't know" Benny said as the Last Chance Gas Station and Barbecue came into view "worst scenario we get out and push the van for a couple feet"

"I don't think we'll need to" Stretch said as they just made it to the pump

Sighing gratefully Benny turned off the car and rolled down the window as an older gentleman walked up to the window.

"Howdy"

"Could you fill her up?" Benny asked

"Sorry the tanks're empty" The older man said as an elderly woman walked out of the building "we won't be gettin' a delivery until late this evening. Probably not till tomorrow morning"

"What's goin' on here Drayton?" The woman asked

"These folks need some gas but the tanks're empty"

"Oh" the woman said whipping her hands on her apron "well there's another station a long ways up the road"

"Here's the problem though" Richie said as he and the woman got out of the van to stretch their legs "our tank's completely empty"

"Well you're more than welcome to stay the night at our home"

"Now, Mamma" Drayton said placing a hand on her shoulder "I'm not sure that's..."

"Nonsense, we have more then enough room for a couple of guests"

"We wouldn't want to impose" Sally said

"It's no trouble"

"Hey I know you" Stretch said walking up to Drayton

"Y-ya do?" Drayton asked

"Yeah you're the guy who's won the State Chili cook off for four years in a row"

"Why yes I am. Drayton Sawyer at your service"

"Will you be able to take care of things if I leave now?" Luda Mae asked her son

"Sure Mamma"

"Great. I'll just make a quick phone call and I can take ya'll up to the house" Luda Mae said walking back into the building

"Are you sure we should do this?" Benny asked joining the group of huddled women and Richie

"I don't know" Sally said "there's somethin' about that Drayton guy that makes me uncomfortable"

"How 'bout you Stretch?" Michelle asked

"I don't know" Stretch sighed "Drayton always seemed nice when he received his awards and same goes for his mother"

"But what about the rest of them?" Richie asked

"I don't wanna seem rude" Michelle said as Luda Mae walked back out of the building "I say we accept the offer, stay in our rooms for the whole night, and barricade the doors"

"What the hell, I've lived a good life" Benny said cracking his knuckles "if somethin' does happen I can distract them while you guys make a run for it"

"Are ya'll ready to go?" Luda Mae asked

"Just give us a moment to grab our things" Michelle said opening the back of the van

"Take all the time you need" Luda Mae said sweetly

"Let's get to it then" Richie said grabbing a couple of the bags "are we gonna be walking or are we gonna take that truck over there because if we are then, I call sitting in the bed with the bags"

"Why would you wanna sit back there?" Michelle asked also grabbing some of the bags

"It's loads of fun" Richie said dropping his bags in the truck bed before hopping in with them

"You know what. I think I'll join you back there" Stretch said dropping the remaining bags back with Richie before climbing over the back

"Do you mind if we sit up front with you?" Michelle asked motioning to Benny and herself

"Not at all" Luda Mae said unlocking the vehicle

"Well I guess I'm in the back then too" Sally said struggling slightly to get into the bed with her friends

"Hold on" Richie said noticing that Luda Mae was having some trouble getting into the truck, which was higher up then a normal truck, so he jumped out of the bed the help her into the seat "there ya go"

"Thank you young man" Luda Mae said closing the trucks door

"No problem-o" Richie said going to hop back into the truck bed "come on" he said after not being able to hop over the metal "come on I did this five seconds ago why can't...there we go" he made it into the trucks bed "I got it, ugh God I feel old now"

"Richie" Stretch sighed wrapping an arm around his shoulder as the truck began moving "you are old"

"Hey!"

As Luda Mae drove Richie, Sally, and Stretch were assaulted by the dust that was kicked up from the tires. Thankfully for them though, it wasn't a very long ride and they had arrived at their destination within about six or seven minuets. Once the truck had stopped the gang found themselves outside of a large slightly run down looking plantation house.

"Well this's it" Luda Mae said getting out of the truck "home sweet home"

"It's nice" Sally said crawling out of the trucks bed

"To bad there's dog poop everywhere" Richie said almost landing in a pile of it when he hopped down next to Sally

"It could be worse" Stretch said sitting on the edge of the truck "it could be horse or cow"

"You're right that would be worse" Richie said

"Well come inside and I'll introduce you to the rest of my family" Luda Mae said as Michelle and Benny got out of the truck

Grabbing their bags out of the back of the truck the gang fallowed the Sawyer woman into the house. Come one, come all leave your cars and pen the livestock. Close the gas stations and the slaughter houses. It's the family that breaks rules. Every year they turn all of Texas upside down as the devil in them gets released. They mock the cops and shock the priests. Everyone is acting crazy. Here on the Sawyers land they do things that we deplore, but none of our heroes need to remember this yet, nor does Richie need to know.

"Go ahead and place your bags by the door" Luda Mae said opening the front door "you can take them up to your rooms later"

"Thank you" Sally said as she and her friends placed their bag on the floor

"Now let's see where my boys are" Luda Mae said looking around the foyer "let's try the kitchen"

"Why's half the furniture covered with blankets?" Sally asked taking in the white forms as they fallowed Luda Mae

"Oh, there old and dirty" Luda Mae said pushing open the doors to the kitchen revealing Chop Top, Bubba, Dr. Frank n Furter, Pennywise, Ezra, a woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties and is very thin, with shoulder length black hair, black tank top with a tail that went down to her knees and a slit in the back that when about half way up her back, holed dark skinny jeans, and sunken black eyes with dark rings around them and helps them take care of Grandpa among other things, Moth, Ezras nineteen year old 'sister' who had with long lavender hair that goes down to the back of her knees and a lavender skirt, top, and purple eyes, and a woman she'd never seen before sitting at the kitchen table

"You're home early" Ezra said as a bearded vulture flew onto her shoulder

"Well we have some guests tonight. I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your names"

"Well I'm Richie" Richie said stepping forward, motioning to each person as he named them "this's Sally, Stretch, Michelle, and Benny"

"I'm Luda Mae and this is my youngest Bubba, my second oldest Chop Top, and where's Nubbins?"

"Who knows. I'm Erza by the way and this's Pennywise, Fank n Furter, and Moth" Erza said

"Pennywise, eh. Now that name sounds familiar" Richie said looking at the clown "have we meet before?"

"I don't believe we have" Pennywise said

"Oh well" Richie shrugged

"No one's introduced this young lady yet" Luda Mae said

"Oh this is my old, friend Columbia" Frank n Furter said motioning to Columbia who waved "I ran into her earlier today and invited her to stay for diner. I hope that's alright"

"That's fine dear" Luda Mae said walking over to the oven so she could turn it on, before pulling some things out of the cupboard

"Remember it's Friday so Carrie and Pinhead're gonna be comin' over for dinner" Ezra said grabbing a hunk of meat "so we're gonna need to get one of the folding tables up from the basement and put it up against the dining room table so there'll be enough room for all of us"

"I'll get them" Pennywise said getting up from the table "and Chop Top can show them to the spare rooms"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chop Top asked pulling out his hanger to light the tip of it so he could scratch the plate under his Sonny Bono wig

"You don't get a say in anything" Ezra said grabbing a kitchen knife and using it to slice the meat

"Fine" Chop Top said standing up "fallow me" just as they were about to leave a glass bottle of sauce fell out of the cupboard, shattering, and exploding the liquid onto Ezras everything, so Chop Top began laughing at her

"You think that's funny?" Ezra asked looking over at Chop Top, who looked slightly terrified

"Yes" Chop Top said before running away

"Ow, bitch!" Ezra said cutting her hand open with he knife "Moth could you clean up the sauce?" she grabbed a rag covering the wound with it "and then finish cutting Malachites meat"

"No" Moth said before cleaning it up anyway

"What 'bout Chop Top?" Sally asked as Ezra lead them out of kitchen

"He's probably hiding under his bed" Ezra said stopping by the door to let them grab the bags before heading up stairs "here we are" she motioned to four doors in the back of the house "take your pick, except for the two at the end"

"Who's rooms're at the end?" Stretch asked

"Mine and Bubbas rooms" Ezra said disappearing behind her door

"I think it would be a good idea to group up for tonight" Benny said "if somethin' does happen then at least we'll have some back up"

"So how does Benny and Michelle in one group and me and Stretch in the other" Sally suggested

"What about me?" Richie asked

"You can fend for yourself" Stretch said walking into one of the rooms with Sally "besides you remeber what happened last time Sally went to her grandfathers house"

"Ya can just feel the love flowing' between us can't ya" Richie said walking into his own room

Chuckling Michelle walked into her and Bennys room as everyone settled in for the night.

"Hey Sally" Stretch said re-opening the door to their room "I'm gonna walk 'round the house a little. I'll meet you downstairs for supper" as she backed out of the room she bumped into Bubba "oh sorry, I didn't see ya there... Are you alright?"

Without making a sound Bubba hurried the rest of the way down the hall to Ezras room, leaving Stretch confused.

"Is she gone?" Chop Top asked peaking out of his room

"Who Ezra?" Stretch asked as Chop Top crept out from behind the door

"Say what'd you say your name was again? You sound familiar" Chop Top asked scratching his plate

"Well I was a DJ for a rock station a couple years back"

"That's it! Bubba and I used to listen to you all the time"

"Unfortunately my friend was murdered in the station and I just couldn't go back"

"You were my fav"

"Thanks"

"Chop Top can you come down here and help set up?" Pennywise shouted up the stairs

"Sure thing babe" Chop Top said walking down the steps

Once she was alone in the hall Stretch decided she might as well check on Bubba so she walked down to the room Bubba had just entered. Peeking past the opened door to see if anyone was in there before knocking on the doors frame. When she didn't get a response she opened the door wider noticing a faint smell of cigar smoke and the several drops of a black liquid on the floor, and heard voices coming from the bathroom. Slowly she walked over to the opened bathroom door peaking past the opening into the mirror and saw Ezra, who was sitting in the bathtub running a hand through Bubbas curly hair as he sat next to the tub. Feeling like she had invaded Ezras privacy Stretch slowly backed out of the room and went down stairs.

"Banish him to the crawl space in the attic!" Stretch heard Moth shouting from the living room

"No, he can walk between the walls then" what sounded like the sheriff from earlier that day said

"Why do you never listen to any of my ideas!" Moth demanded as Stretch walked into the living room spotting all of the Saywers, minus Drayton who was still at the gas station and Ezra and Bubba who were still upstairs, as Nubbins sat on the floor and a Blue Tick Beagle that came yapping up to her

"Tex" Pennywise said as a long floor to ceiling crack appeared on one of the walls, slowly splitting open as a pale blue light filtered through it into the living room

"Oh I know what we can do to Nubbins" Chop Top said as Pinhead and Carrie White emerged from the hole in the wall "lets make 'im clean up all the dog crap outside"

"You're supposed to be on my side here" Nubbins said glaring at his twin "hi Carrie"

"Are we interruptin' somethin'?" Carrie asked as the wall closed behind her and Pinhead

"We're just punishin' Nubbins for hitchhikin' again" Hoyt said smacking Nubbins over the head with his sheriffs hat

"Well suppers almost ready" Luda Mae said looking at the clock "Nubbins you and your brother go get Grandpa and bring 'im down to the table"

"Sure thing Mama" Chop Top said dragging his twin up the stairs with him

"While they get Grandpa I suggest we all go to the table" Frank n Furter said "and Moth can go and get the others"

"But I don't wanna get up" Moth groaned "that takes too much effort"

"I'll help ya up" Pennywise said grabbing both of Moths hands trying to pull her off of the couch "come on I can't do all the work. I'm fat, fat people aren't supposed to do heavy lifting"

"So you're callin' me fat now" Moth said as Pennywise pulled her off of the couch and onto the floor

"Yes"

Groaning Moth rolled out of the living room and over to the steps before walking up them passing Richie as he walked down them.

"Richie come down here and meet Carrie and Pinhead" Pennywise said as Richie made it into the living room

"Howdy" Richie said as Moth tumbled, limped bodied, down the stairs shocking everyone who wasn't apart of the family

"Are you just unable to walk down the stairs like a regular person?" Pinhead asked as she tumbled into the living room and as the remaining trio, Ezra, and Bubba came back down stairs

"I did walk down the steps like a regular person" Moth said popping right back up onto her feet

"That looked like it hurt" Columbia said as Drayton walked through the front door

"Sorry I'm late" Drayton said

"You're just in time" Luda Mae said "now everyone in the dining room

"Who's that?" Columbia asked watching Drayton walk into the kitchen

"Well that's the oldest Drayton" Frank n Furter said as Ezra dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair on the coffee table

"He's kinda cute" Columbia said taking everyone who heard her off guard

"Seriously?" Ezra asked

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Columbia asked

"He's older than you are" Ezra said

"So're you" Frank n Furter said

"Just because he's old doesn't mean he isn't cute" Columbia said as the three of them walked into the kitchen with everyone else

"Not there" Pennywise said stopping Richie from sitting in the seat that already had a bowl of chili set out in front of it "that's for Carrie. Food allergies you know"

"Oh, sorry about that" Richie said sitting a couple seats away from Carries spot

"Watch it!" Nubbins said from behind the dining room door

"I'm not the one in front" Chop Top said as Nubbins kicked the swinging doors open, placing Grandpas rocking chair at the end of the table

"Alright now that everyone's here let's take a seat while I bring dinner out" Luda Mae said before heading back into the kitchen

Once she had gone into the kitchen everyone took their seats Ezra next to Grandpa, Bubba next to Ezra, Chop Top and Nubbins in front of Ezra and Bubba, as Frank n Furter and Pennywise boxed them in, Moth next to Bubba, Drayton next to her, Columbia next to him, Stretch on the other side of the table next to Richie, Carrie in the seat that had her bowl at it, after Pinhead had pulled out and pushed it in for her, then taking the seat next to her, Sally next to Stretch, Benny next to Frank n Furter, Michelle he sat next to her, and Hoyt at the head of the table as Tex ran under the table sniffing everyones feet waiting for any food that may have fallen on the floor.

"I hope eveyone's hungry" Luda Mae said brining in a pot of chili

"Is this the famous Drayton chili?" Michelle asked

"Yup and I helped" Moth said proudly

"Just like always" Drayton said rustling her lavender hair

"Ezra sweetie how about you say Grace tonight" Luda Mae suggested sitting down in the empty seat

"Alright" Ezra said as everyone bowed their heads "I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to my prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder were You once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth. Please help my people the poor and downtrod I thought we all were children of God"

"Why's it every time you say grace it's depressin'?" Nubbins asked

"Why're you always so depressin' woman!" Chop Top demanded

"Because I have to look at y'all's ugly face all day!" Ezra said beginning to feed Grandpa his red liquids

"That hurt me. That hurt me right in the feelin's box" Nubbins said wresting his forehead on Frank n Furters shoulder

"Poor baby" Frank n Furter said patting Nubbins head

"I always think Ezras grace are nice" Carrie said

Soon after diner had been finished everyone helped clean up and put everything back where it belonged before they regathered in the game room.

"Alright" Richie said noticing the pool table "I haven't played pool in forever"

"You up for a game?" Chop Top asked grabbing one of the sticks

"I'm always up for a game" Richie said grabbing the other stick as Ezra, Moth, Stretch, Carrie, Pinhead, Pennywise, and Bubba sat on the couch and love seat in the same room

"You should make it interestin'" Moth suggested as Malachite flew into the room landing on the edge of the pool table"wait where'd the others go"

"They went back to their rooms" Ezra said watching Richie pull his wallet out of his pocket "Nubbins's outside and Hoyt's watching 'im"

"Alright I'll put ten bucks on this game" Richie said placing the money next to Malachite

"I only have five bucks" Chop Top said looking through his pockets "someone loan me five bucks"

"I'm in" Stretch said pulling five single dollar bills out of her pocket

"You both just lost five dollars" Frank n Furter said walking into the room carrying a tray with some beer cans, a bottle of Whiskey with a couple of glasses, a glass of red wine, and two margaritas

"Do you need help?" Carrie asked

"No thanks" Frank n Furter said placing the tray on the end table "I've got everything under control. Well drink up everyone"

"Stretch toss me a beer while I school this fool" Richie said breaking the triangle of balls, scratching the cue "yup I'm defiantly schoolin' you"

"You defiantly are" Chop Top said as Stretch tossed both of them a beer before he took a shot "boom stripes!"

The two men played their game as Fran n Furter and Pennywise sipped at their margaritas, Pinhead his wine, Stretch and Ezra the beer, and Moth the Whiskey as they watched the game and talked to each other.

"MISS!" Pennywise said just as Richie was about to hit the cue, hitting the eight ball in the hole "ha!"

"No fair, interference" Richie said "I demand a redo"

"No way" Chop Top said grabbing the money "here ya go Stretch" he gave her back her five dollars

"Come on best two outta three" Richie said

"You're on" Chop Top said setting up another game

"This's why you have no money" Moth said

"Shut up woman" Chop Top said breaking the triangle "I'm a God damn pool shark"

"No you're not. You're a failure!" Moth said as Nubbins and Hoyt walked into the game room

"How much money'd he loose?" Hoyt asked grabbing a beer and spitting the rub into an empty bottle

"I didn't loose shit" Chop Top said as Richie took his shot "I won fifteen bucks"

"Sure ya did" Nubbins said sitting on Frank n Furters lap

Chop Top and Richie finished their game, Chop Top winning again, and soon after both Richie and Stretch left for their rooms.

"So now that everbody's round up, what's the plan?" Moth asked as she and her sister started their own game

"What 'bout Brad, Janice, Riff Raff, and Magenta?" Chop Top asked

"Or Pennys other guys?" Nubbins asked

"Brad and Janice I can forgive, and Riff Raff and Magenta are gone" Fran-N-Furter said

"There all the way up in Darry or not. I don't know" Pennywise sighed "I don't wanna find them"

"Maybe we'll get luck and three of 'em'll show up on our door step" Ezra said chalking the end of her pool stick

"Will they?" Chop Top asked looking at Pennywise

"Just because I'm making them forget what happened doesn't mean I'll know if more of them are gonna show up" Pennywise said

Once it had finally become pitch black outside and Carrie and Pinhead had gone back home Ezra, Chop Top, Nubbins, and Bubba snuck out of the house and out to their gas station.

"So how we gonna do this?" Nubbins asked as Malachite flew over head "slash the tiers"

"Burn the engine?" Chop Top asked lighting the tip of his hanger, scratching his plate

"One they have four spare tires" Ezra said opening the hood of the van "and two if we burned the engine then we'll probably get hit with exploded van parts" she stopped to listen to what Bubba had to say in his gibberish form of speech "there's a piece in the engine that if you take out then the car won't start. Let's see, there it is" she pulled a piece out of the engine

"Hey what're ya'll guys doin'?" A guy asked shining a flashlight on them

"What's it look like we're doin'?" Chop Top asked as Leatherface went to sneak behind the guy with the flash light

"We're tryin' to fix our van" Nubbins added in

"In the dark?" the guy asked

"Yeah" Nubbins said as Bubba started his chainsaw

"Shit" the guy said trying to run away as the bearded vulture pecked at his head

"Get 'im!" Nubbins said as he was thrown into the side of the van

"We have ta drag it back now don't we?" Nubbins asked

"S'go" Ezra said as Bubba grabbed his leg


End file.
